


office hours

by una_99



Series: the ultimate michaeng's smut pack [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/una_99/pseuds/una_99
Summary: what happens in lunch time break, doesn't stay in lunch time break.or, the one with Mina shamelessly enjoying her co-worker.





	office hours

The office was partially empty when Mina looks up.

She spent the last two hours reviewing last month’s numbers and reports, so she didn’t notice everybody went out for lunch. Her clock was marking 12:20 PM but she was not hungry at all.

Mina stretches her arms, feeling her back stiff from the long week that she was having. Being one of the owners and the CEO of a popular digital design company was a tough position – but she wouldn’t trade it for anything, that company was something she helped build up from scratch. It was not too big and not too small, but its reputation earned the trust of its clients and really huge projects along the years.

Mina was young, but more experienced than a lot of old men out there.

Her desk was covered by reports, since it was the end of the month, and the directors were showing up during the whole week to deliver their results. By now, she had only finished half of the documents, so… no lunch time for Mina.

12:38, she was starting to focus again when her door opens, no knocks.

A short girl came in, her blonde hair with a pinkish tone was chopped above her shoulders, and for some reason it went really well with her alternative choice of clothes – black cargo pants and a tight white tank top that exposed a bit of the pale skin of her toned abs. Mina thought that nobody could guess that was their design manager by her young appearance and the boldness on her round eyes – two dark orbits  that were staring at Mina with playfulness.

“Chaeyoung”, Mina greets her with a weak smile, making sure her hair was all in place. It was a habit of hers, putting the straight strands behind her ear when she gets shy.

The girl closed the door, locking it with a light ‘click’. She walked  towards Mina’s desk with a smirk on her pink lips and a small pile of paper on her arms. “Good morning, Mrs. Myoui. My reports.” She simply dumps the papers on the desk with a disinterested look on her cute face. “Want to have lunch with me?”

Mina’s eyes get narrow and a little voice inside her head is telling her it’s not normal to lock a door just to deliver reports and ask somebody for lunch. Besides that, Chaeyoung’s voice didn’t match her innocent look. There was something lying underneath her words and Mina suddenly knew what it was, so she looks down to her papers and waves a hand to the girl in front of her desk. “Not today, Chae. I’m busy here.”

But Chaeyoung doesn’t move a single bone. “You are always so busy; you’re going to get sick.” The girl then takes a few steps, turning around the desk until they were too close. Mina could feel the gentle brush of the girl’s chest against her shoulder and she would be lying if she said that did not affected her. “You need to relax.”

The director can’t control the groan that escapes her mouth when Chaeyoung slowly slides her hands over her shoulders, rubbing and pressing the tensed muscles in a very intimate massage session. She feels flustered to show such kind of emotions and scolds herself, wiggling her shoulders so she could brush off the girl. “W-what are you doing?”

Chaeyoung chuckles, bending her body so her mouth is so close of Mina’s ear that the latter feels the strawberry scent from Chaeyoung’s hair and skin. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m helping you to relax, Mina.”

“N-no, not here…” Mina tries to put some distance between both, thinking she was successful once Chaeyoung’s hands fall from her shoulders. She puts her hair behind her ear again, gulping. Every single time she gets close to the girl she loses her control.

It had been a few days since her last contact to Chaeyoung in the office. This was not the first time the girl invades her room with her steamy aura and lustful attitude. Generally, Mina ends up naked, screaming the girl’s name on the couch and begging for more. But today she has tons of work to do and no time to fooling around with Chaeyoung, even though her body was starting to ache for more contact. The room seems hotter too.

“Why not?” Chaeyoung does not give up and follows Mina body. Now she was positioned right behind her chair, her hands on the chair’s arms, trapping Mina in a swirl of strawberries and husky voice. “Is it because of your wifey?”

Mina shot her a look, mortified.

She can’t read Chaeyoung’s expression right away, it was all covered with lust, but the malice in her voice is dripping.

“I’m sure she doesn’t mind it, if it’s for your own wellbeing. You need to relax, Myoui, we don’t want our director calling sick, right?” Chaeyoung chants and her hands leave the chair’s arms to gently brush Mina’s arms, that seemed glued to her body.

“No, Chae…” Mina grunts again, but she already knows it’s too late. And Chaeyoung knows that too by the way Mina’s shoulders seem to give up and her head drops slightly to the side, like inviting the blonde girl’s mouth.

“Yes, Minari”, she whispers and pats the dark brown hair aside, leaving Mina’s pale skin exposed. Chaeyoung brushes her nose on that milky neck, taking her time because she loved that jasmine scent of her boss and longs it when she spends this much time away from it.  

Everything about Mina is intoxicating. Her warm brown eyes that always close when she was feeling good, her plump mouth designed to be kissed, her pale soft skin sprinkled with beauty marks. Even her bangs look good on her and gave Mina an innocent and peaceful look, so trustworthy, so reliable… soft and lovely Mina. Chaeyoung wants to destroy that Mina, cracks her surface and find the woman she knew was hiding behind the professional sober look.

Chaeyoung knew how her boss looked when she was in ecstasy and the lust took control of her actions – her eyes would get darker and her mouth would spill tons of obscene words. She would get that perfect straight hair all messy and wild, and that was Chaeyoung loved more about Mina. Her duality and the perfection of both of her sides.

She kisses the immaculate skin of Mina’s neck and earns a loud grunt. “I’ll make you feel good, ok? I miss you so much” Chaeyoung whispers for a last time before her hands make their way over Mina’s body.

Mina was wearing a pastel pink blouse that covered all her body’s glory. Chaeyoung starts to invade it from the bottom, untucking the fabric from the black pencil skirt. She traces the soft skin, passing by the defined abs and finding her main goal. She gropes the two small mounds, feeling the firm flesh covered with a lacy fabric of a bra.

“Lacy?” She grunts against Mina ear.

“Do you like it?” Mina shots right away. And Chaeyoung knew she has hit the spot when she hears the sinful tone on Mina’s gentle voice. She turns around the chair, getting Mina right in front of her.

Her amazing legs were partially spread, and her skirt rolled up. There was no sign of tights and Chaeyoung smirked. “You’re making this too easy for me. What your wife is going to think about this?”

Liquid lust was pouring from Mina’s warm eyes and the last thing running through her mind was the domestic sight of her wife. Since she got married, Mina got used to the couple’s routine life. For someone who always had a very intense sexual life, the sex restricted to a bed after a long day at work could get tiring – not boring or bad, just not as natural as it used to be. She loved her wife and her sweetness and specially their partnership, but that – right now – was what Mina’s craving for.

When Chaeyoung gets even closer, adjusting her slim body between Mina’s legs and gently unbuttons Mina’s blouse, she felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins. The delicate fingers slide the silky fabric off her shoulders and Mina felt her blouse falling from her arms, exposing the tight bralette she was wearing under it. Maybe she was feeling Chaeyoung would stop by her desk that day and that’s why she got some sexy lingerie.

The younger girl hissed, biting her plump lower lip as her hands cop Mina’s breasts with an admiration gaze on her eyes.

Mina then remembers she was asked a question and give Chaeyoung a soft smile. “This is my wife’s favorite, actually.”

Chaeyoung divert her eyes from the sinful sight in front of her: amazing abs, tight skirt and a bralette that makes Mina’s amazing boobs look even more tasty. “She got taste. It’s a shame I’m going to keep it.”

She slides the little zipper in front of the bralette, releasing one of her favorite things in the world. Dusty pink nipples greet her in all their glory and Chaeyoung feels her mouth waters as she shoves the bralette inside her pocket. She snaps her tongue, hovering Mina’s body with hungry eyes, leaning slowly, getting inebriated by her scent and visual. Chaeyoung stables her body putting a knee between Mina’s thighs, pressing her leg on her hot core, her skirt all rolled up now. She could see the matching lacy panties soaking wet now, the light pink fabric practically ruined by Mina’s juices.

“You’re looking so good, Minari”, she confesses in a hoarse voice.

Chaeyoung’s fingers make their way up, from Mina’s thighs until her chest, pinching the left nipple just to hear Mina’s squeak of surprise. She starts to press her palm against it, feeling the hard nub against her skin, and then cop the whole mound with a delicate squeeze. She watches Mina’s perfect lips parted and her already hoody eyes looking at her lover with adoration.

Chaeyoung leans in for their first kiss that day, filling her lips with Mina’s taste, invading her boss’ mouth with so much will that their teeth slight brushed against each other.

Mina smiles, reciprocating the kiss with a kittenish moan. Finally, she feels able to move her body around and doesn’t waste any more time, groping Chaeyoung’s thin waist and pulling her closer. Chaeyoung’s knee increases the pressure against her dripping core and Mina feels like grinding that little piece of pleasure. She places a hand on the younger’s nape, her hand tangling the silky light strands. Their mouths were now devouring each other, and sloppy noises could be hear inside the room altogether with the light panting everytime they apart to reach for air.

“I want to see you”, Mina groans like a spoiled child who’s been neglected. Chaeyoung smiles because she adores that moody façade Mina pulls up sometimes.

It was easy for Chaeyoung to get rid from her tank top, no bra under it.

Mina gasp, amazed by the sight of the small, delicate breasts, so easy to reach with her mouth right now. And that’s what she does, leaving a hot trail of light kissed on Chaeyoung’s neck and reaching her boobs with voracity, sucking the pinkish nipple and pinching the other one. Her spare hand roams around the small girl’s waist, pulling her even close.

“Hum, so hungry, babe” Chaeyoung whispers, her head threw back and her eyes so closed as she was trying to solve some tricky equation. Mina’s soft mouth was enough to push her until the edge, feeling the wet tongue doing unbearable things against her nipples and skin. She could feel the love bites Mina was leaving, marking her pale skin with pinky spots.

“And you’re not naked enough” Mina answers breathless, parting herself from Chaeyoung’s skin so she could down the zipper and get rid of those cargo pants. She grunts once the piece of cloth is on the floor and now she was able to grope Chaeyoung’s ass with all her will. They go back to kiss each other while Chaeyoung sits on Mina’s tight, grinding slowly.

Their make out session escalate quickly. Mina’s hands wander over that slim, toned and small body of Chae’s, until she reaches the boy-shorts the girl is wearing. It’s so wet that Mina’s chuckles when her fingers easily get damp with the juices. She licks them slowly to Chaeyoung’s panic.

The younger girl is so aroused that her expression looks like in pure pain. Mina continues to trace her pussy over the fabric, finding the sensitive nub with a light brush that makes Chaeyoung’s hips jolt. “Mina! Stop teasing me!”

Mina chuckles and her gummy smile makes Chaeyoung’s heart melts a little. “Tell me what do you want, babe.”

Chaeyoung pouts, her core urging for more contact. She could feel the pulsing sensation on her pussy caused by the teasing touches of Mina, but she didn’t feel Mina at all. “I want you to touch me. Please, please, fuck me. Please?”

Mina nods satisfied on how easily their tables had turned. She pecks the perky breast of Chaeyoung, licking the bud with devotion. A desperate Chaeyoung starts to moan, more like growling, when her lover finally sneaks a hand into her underwear, finding the slick core.

Chaeyoung was so warm and wet that it makes to easy for Mina slide two fingers at once right into her. The younger girl jolted on her lap, her mouth agape in awe and her frowned expression way too cute for her own good. Not removing the underwear, Mina strokes her fingers into her core, feeling the tight walls around them and the juices being collected on the palm of her hand. She attacks that naïve neck too exposed for her. Biting and licking Chaeyoung’s skin Mina doesn’t mind it would leave marks later.

She wanted to mark Chaeyoung.

“Mina… Ugh, Mina…” Chaeyoung’s voice sounds almost like a chant in the room. She was overwhelmed, feeling her lover’s skilled and rough fingers inside her and her warm mouth against her skin. She couldn’t focus – not that she wanted to.

All sudden, the movements stop and Chaeyoung wasn’t feeling the stimulating touch on her anymore. She opened her eyes, feeling confused and aching.

“Go on and sit on the desk, Chae” Mina whispered with a soft voice that didn’t match her lascivious expression.

Chaeyoung didn’t waste her time and got up, giving a little impulse to get on the desk while Mina remained sit on her chair. She hooks her fingers on Chaeyoung’s underwear and pulls it.

“I love seeing you like that” she says while spreading Chaeyoung’s legs wide open for her. The vision is perfect, almost like a graphic painting and she smiles at her little artist. “You’re so wet for me.”

And once again Mina feels like she is wasting time by not reaching her lover with her mouth. She leans in, spreading Chaeyoung’s fold with her fingers to make the way to her mouth. When their skins touch, Chaeyoung lets out a whimper, her body weak and trembling.

Mina eats her up, licking her sensitive clit calmly as Chaeyoung’s feels herself getting even wetter now, dripping and wetting Mina’s chin.

The younger spread her arms, trying to find some solid support but only pushes the stacks of paper from the desk. Mina didn’t divert her gaze though, she just kept going from the clit to the entrance, licking and sucking all the way down and up, sometimes watching the wild hectic state Chaeyoung was into – her short hair was messy and sticking on the skin of her neck, her eyes shut  and her mouth slightly open. Mina smiles seeing her effects and decides to push her girl a little more. She uses one finger to stroke slowly Chaeyoung’s click while she directed her mouth to the tight entrance of her pussy, entering the dripping core too slow but too good for Chaeyoung. The girl rapidly opens her eyes, like she was shocked by something.

Meanwhile, Mina’s other hand wanders up the small structure of Chaeyoung’s body. She finds what she was looking for and gave her breast a light squeeze, followed by a tweak on her nipple.

Chaeyoung’s back bents and a series of angry moans let her mouth. When she thought it couldn’t be any more chaotic, Mina leaves her clit alone to invade her pussy again, now three solid fingers trusting inside her, hitting the sweet spot almost right away.

“Oh, my… fucking… Oh, Mina!” Chaeyoung is dripping and spasming, that tight knot on her lower belly unleashing a wave of pleasure almost painful.

Trembling, she grabs Mina perfect hair, although she knows how much Mina hates it. She’s pressing Mina’s head against her core, looking for the second wave of frenzy she knows is just around the corner.

Mina seems to know it that too. “Are you coming again for me, babe?” Chaeyoung can hear the playfulness and, out of the blue, Mina hit hard on her spot as her teeth brushed on her clit. Chaeyoung whimpers and lets it be, her body shaking in a hectic pattern.

“Aish, Mina… Ah!” Chaeyoung releases her weight on the desk, lying in a sweaty and wet mess over the papers. She was panting so hard that it took her a full minute to say anything again. “This was… wow! Wow!”

Still between her tights, smiling brightly at her is Mina. Only her swollen lips could tell what she’s been doing, because her look was totally unaffected. “I thought you were the one that would make me relax.”

Chaeyoung gets up with a toothy smile, sitting on the desk. She pulls Mina by the arm and the boss rests her arms on Chaeyoung’s thighs, feeling the intimacy of that moment after all the bliss. “I would, but you’re so greedy.”

Mina chuckles and they lean in for a kiss full of unspoken feelings. Chaeyoung brushes the delicate jawline of the woman in front of her, a heavy desire starting to build up again inside her tummy. The kiss was getting messier and frantic, too hungry to be stopped when a solid knock on the door pulls both out of the haze.

It was 13:41 and the lunch time was totally over by then.

Mina was left with an aching feeling between her tights and she was obligated to get over it alone, in her personal restroom after Chaeyoung left and her secretary left some work to do for the afternoon.

She felt ashamed and bummed when she sat on her desk again – partially for being so weak around the girl and being left on that state, and partially because she had to do it by herself when she knew Chaeyoung would do a hundred times better. After that, she spends a ridiculous amount of time fumbling with the mess of paper Chaeyoung left behind. Then Mina remembered she was fated to stay the whole day without bra.

The clock was marking 14:55 when Chaeyoung got back, a paper bag on one hand and a juice bottle on another. “I brought you lunch” she winks and left the room just as quick as she entered. Mina looks at the closed door with a heavy heart.

 

Mina gets home around 8 PM that night.

She closes the door and hangs her coat and bag at the entrance. She gets rid of her high hills and drags her sore feet against the floor, moaning with the cold and relaxing feeling.

Such a long day…

She hears the domestic sound of a stereo on the living room and the little noises of someone making dinner at the kitchen and Mina aims to that direction.

As she imagined, her wife was messing around the pans while singing along the soft music playing. Mina smiles, her chest being filled with the warmest of the feelings – that one of belonging to someone, of being finally home.

“Hey” she greets, wrapping the small body of her woman in a back hug.

The other one giggles, a little startled by the sudden approach. “Hey, little ninja. I didn’t hear you coming in” she says, turning around into the embrace.

They look at each other like it was a long time no seeing and Mina gently kisses the plump lips in front of her. “Hummm, I missed you.”

“We spent our lunch break together” Chaeyoung is still giggling, putting her arms around Mina’s neck.

“Yah, that wasn’t enough” she sighs in defeat. Her wife pecks her lips a few times as consolation prize before walks out of the tight hug.

“Is it ever enough though?” She mumbles, stirring the boiling water and checking the ramen status. “Now, you go upstairs and wash up, the dinner is almost ready.”

“You’re so domestic.”

“I like to think I am a wife material. I like to take care of my woman.”

“Is this another one “I’m gonna make you feel good” of yours? The last time the work was all on me.”

“Yah!” Chaeyoung turns around, her blonde short hair flipping in a way that always left Mina in awe. “That’s it, I’m going to fuck your brains out right now, woman.”

The older one giggles and turns around, being chased by the most adorable being of her life.


End file.
